Prison Life
by partyyyyyy
Summary: Set after Barry was sentenced a life sentence. Slightly dark.
1. Chapter 1 :)

**Hi Guys! Second fanfic. Extremely short first chapter and I apologise for that. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS PLS PLS PLS SO I CAN MAKE IT BETTER IN THE FUTURE!**

Guards shackled me with heavy metal chains roughly, then shoved me carelessly as I walked. The navy blue uniform with the letters IHP imprinted on it forcefully stripped away my identity as Barry Allen, as the Flash, and left me as a living figure, and nothing more. I felt the intense scrutiny people glared at me with: reprehensible stares, contemptible scowls, deplorable glowers…

They threw me in my cell, locking the metal bars behind me.

I assessed the little cage - my new home. Dim lighting provided a scarce amount of light to the room. Dirt and footprints of various other inmates tattooed the ground while crevices danced across the filthy floor. A toilet was provided generously, though from it permeated the horrible stench of waste all around the cell.

I laid down on the plain white bed provided. It was almost ironic, the colour so pure, so clean, and yet provided to the supposedly most dangerous criminals of all, as if they were foolishly hoping that this white could influence these criminals and attempt to "turn" them to good people. Instead, the opposite was achieved. They left spots and trails on them, tainting and tarnishing this sterility.

Staring up, I was greeted with the sight of a lamp hanging from the vapid ceiling. I let my mind wander, thinking about anything and everything aimlessly. It's not as if I actually have anything meaningful to do here anyway.

I thought about the justice system - something said to provide justice to one, yet failed miserably in its task; something the public trusted to serve justice, yet failed hundreds and thousands and allow the true offenders roam free. Firstly, they have failed my dad, and now me. I have dedicated myself to law enforcement ever since I was young, wanting nothing more than to prove the innocent and capture the guilty. In the end, I was the one who was declared guilty even though really, I was not.

Yes, I understand that all the existing evidence pointed towards me. However, if anyone truly cared, just one person would suffice, they would be able to find out the truth behind this puppet show. The court - a place promising justice and equity, was now a stage for puppet masters to showcase their productions - the twisted truth. They are great at persuading the public, deceiving the audience with tears and whatnot.

Time after time, I put faith in this system. After everything I have done on the force, it framed me as a cold-blooded murderer. The real murderer? They got away with it.

In the team, I have always been the optimistic one, the one that encourages when we experience setbacks, the one that motivates when situations seem grave, the rock Iris and the team rely on. It is my responsibility to remain strong and positive especially during crises. However, it is getting exceedingly demanding to fulfill this obligation as I find it extremely exhausting and exasperating to see the light in this situation.

Sometimes, I wish it wasn't me who were struck by lightning, I wish it wasn't me who became the Flash. Of course, I love being able to help and aid people in need, don't get me wrong. But ever since I became the Flash, there has been crisis after crisis, danger after danger, threat after threat. After a challenge has been overcome, I either expose a new hazard, or injure people around me. Because of this, villains terrorized the city to get to me, even to the extent of abducting hostages or my family members for the sole purpose of trapping me. Hundreds of innocents have been hurt due to countless reckless decisions of mine. Things have only managed to get crazier and more insane.

Utterly spent, my eyelids drifted shut. I cannot even begin to fathom what this place has installed for me. For now, I just want to rest. Or is that already too much to ask for?

 **Guys thanks for reading. I know this is extremely short and crappy so thanks for bearing that. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS OR PM ME I BEG YOU SO I CAN MAKE THIS A BETTER STORY. Please. Next chapter up soon (within a week).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lads! Updating sooner than I expected. Thank you to everyone who has started and decided to continue reading this story. I greatly appreciate it. My English is crap though, and extremely bad. So really, I'd appreciate reviews and advice and suggestions and dms and criticisms, even. Anyway, enjoy the next short chapter.**

Ever imagined what prison life would be like? Delicious food? Friendly people? Kind guards? I think we are all sensible people that know to avoid this naivety.

Gang fights? Uncaring guards? Food that makes a cutting resemblance to wet mud mixed with grass? Sounds familiar? Anybody?

Yup. That's it. This is what being imprisoned with other criminals feel like. I know it is cliche, and you probably already know all this if you watch TV shows about crime fighting, but hey, hearing it from a person who is experiencing this first hand might be more accurate, no?

To make matters worse, this is Iron Heights - a prison specifically designed for the most dangerous criminals of all times. Honestly, I could never understand the person who came up with this idea. Grouping the most threatening criminals in one cell? Really? What, to ensure that prison riots and prison breaks would actually occur frequently? To ascertain that people who were innocent when they were wrongfully accused would be influenced to become one of these offenders?

I know I sound extremely paranoid, but it has only been 7 hours since my first official day in prison has begun, and this place is already trying its very best to drive me insane. Oh, how thrilling.

I am trying to make myself as invisible as possible, staying quiet, walking alone, dipping my head down and avoiding eye contact. But no, I don't get the luxury to be left alone. Group after group of burly men, looking lithe and sinewy surrounded me again and again, invading my personal space and the next thing you know, you are lying on the muddy ground and having punch after punch thrown your way. Yes, the guards see this and yes, they don't care and frankly, they think we are lowlifes that should all be given capital punishment anyway, regardless of whether you are innocent or not.

To add some fun, I recognized some of the criminals I have caught. For example, Axel Walker, the trickster that followed his father's footsteps and became a successful terrorist. His behaviour is beyond terrifying. I caught him examining a plastic spoon, staring at it intently. Then, a demented smile stretched wide on his face and he began stabbing the spoon into his food repeatedly.

There's this other dude, I forgot his name. He had this crooked look on his face. I kept seeing him staring and observing other people very eagerly. On more than one occasion, he actually ogled at other prisoners and went straight up to their face. He was so up close that I could've sworn he had kissed them mouth to mouth.

That's not even the worst part. The worst part is knowing that you have superpowers that countless people yearn for, yet not being able to use them to do good for the world. The worst part is being a witness, an observer, acknowledging that I have the ability to assist other people and do good but confined as if metahuman cuffs were on my wrists. It is like watching somebody get assaulted back at school, knowing that you can run to the teacher but the peer pressure surrounding you just keeps you rooted to the spot, and you feel guilty about it. The worst part is putting faith in the justice system, then have it fail you miserably.

Never in my life have I felt more helpless and vulnerable, defenseless, even with the presence of super speed; not even when I went up against Savitar. This feeling of utter despair is tearing up a hole inside me, removing a little piece of my soul every day, trading it for emptiness and darkness.

The only thing that is keeping me sane is Iris. She has been considerate enough to drop by. It might only have been for a minute, but that minute, oh that sacred minute. Short as it might be, is an escape, an extremely temporary solution. I always wonder: what have I done to deserve such an amazing woman in my life? When I look at her eyes, I see a pool of endless love and acceptance despite our current situation. And I fall in love over and over again with this person seated in front of me.

She promised that the team will get me out of here. I smiled. Truth be told? I don't know what to believe anymore. Not the team, I have no doubt that they have tried and still are trying to find evidence that will help or at least will mitigate my case, but the legal system. It has failed my dad, and it has failed me. Does it really deserve my trust?

Staying optimistic and cheery all the time is difficult. No, difficult is an understatement. But I look to the wall, and I see "Henry Allen was here" carved into the cold and unforgiving cement. I feel my lips curl to form a smile.

Maybe, just for now, I could endure this for a little while longer.

 **AND that's chapter 2. Disappointing, I know. I still hope you enjoyed it though...? Anyway, I beg you, please please please leave reviews or dms or whatever because I seriously need to know how to improve this story and my writing. Thank you all very much. Again, next update within a week. Have a nice day! :)))))))))**


End file.
